kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Further Adventures of Cosmoboy
Further Adventures of Cosmoboy is the 12th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 103rd episode overall. In this episode, Kenny pretends to be a comic book superhero named "Cosmoboy" while the others seek to protect the P*lace following a string of robberies in the area around it. Plot Summary The episode opens with "Knocked Out"; but following the performance the kids learn from Flip that there was a robbery at a toy store near the P*lace, with the others throwing out suggestions to protect the P*lace...with the exception of Kenny, who's wrapped up in the latest Cosmoboy comic book. Kenny then remarks that if Cosmoboy was threre, he'd keep watch (while mildly annoying the other band members; Kenny's comment does inspire Flip to get a community watch program set up). Kenny returns to the real world in time for the next number ("Hit the Road Jack"); but when the kids are making preparations to divide up the territory when Kenny arrives...in costume as Cosmoboy; a turn of events that particularly concerned Devyn enough to share her concerns with the others after Kenny missed the meeting (for some reason, Flip momentarily decides to play along with the "Kenny as Cosmoboy" gambit); leading to "Be Who You Are". Later, the others are joking around about Kenny's Cosmoboy antics; oblivious to the fact Kenny heard them; stirring up even more determination to catch the burglars himself. That night, Kenny (alone at the P*lace and having set up a trap in the interim) drifts asleep ("My Prerogative"); before being awakened just as his Cosmoboy trap captured...Flip ("Galactic mistake, Cosmoboy!"). The others then point out how foolish Kenny was trying to go "solo" in catching the burglars, and following the chastisement Kenny decides to hang up the cape. No sooner does he do that than a breaking news alert comes in announcing that the burglars were caught at Hansen's Department Store down the street (as it happens, Kenny inadvertently played a small part in helping capture the robbers; as Flip's scream when the Cosmoboy trap caught him ended up spooking the burglars); setting up closing song "Stand Back". Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "Knocked Out" (Paula Abdul cover; performed by Robin) * "Hit the Road Jack" (Ray Charles cover; performed by Kenny) * "Be Who You Are" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Devyn) * "My Prerogative" (Bobby Brown cover; performed by Kenny) * "Stand Back" (Stevie Nicks cover; performed by Kenny) Trivia Stacy and Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Stacy didn't sing Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing